1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic teller machines, and more particularly to such machines which are capable of receiving deposits, and dispensing a number of bills of different denominations along with a receipt therefor.
2. The Prior Art
Recently it has become feasible to employ automatic teller machines for performing many of the functions customarily performed by bank tellers and the like. The automatic teller machines must have the capability of accepting deposits, and/or dispensing money when appropriately controlled. In conventional machines, money can be dispensed only in one or two denominations. This represents a severe limitation on the flexibility of use of the machine, since it is frequently desirable to have different amounts of money dispensed from the machine. For example, it would be desirable to permit the dispensing of any selected number of bills in up to six different dollar denominations, as may be desired by the customer.
Another disadvantage of conventional automatic teller machines is that they tend to be extremely large and bulky. In part, the size and bulkiness of previous machines is dictated by the mechanism by which the money is dispensed. It is desirable to provide a machine which, without sacrificing any security, allows the use of locked dispensing modules which are considerably smaller and lighter, and which also allows a compact and efficient arrangement for all of the other parts of the machine.
In previous automatic teller machines, it is generally required to have two people service or maintain the machine together, to safeguard the money which is contained in the machine, and it is necessary to have a double check system for any operations involving access to the interior of the machine. It is accordingly desirable to provide an arrangement which allows the machine to be serviced and maintained by a single person, and the dispensers and deposit box replaced, without compromising the security of the machine. Such service and maintenance includes replacing the dispensers with fresh, full units and replacing the deposit box with a fresh, empty unit, as well as any repair or mechanical maintenance operations.
It is also a requirement in conventional automatic teller machines, for security reasons, that a secure locking arrangement be provided. Typically, in conventional automatic teller machines, this has necessitated a relatively large and bulky locking arrangement. It is accordingly desirable to provide a locking arrangement which, without sacrificing security, fits within a minimum of space, and allows easy access to the interior of the automatic teller machine for service and maintenance.